


My Protector, My Greatest Fear

by Kittalia



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Death, Gen, Guardian Angels, Revenge, protector - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittalia/pseuds/Kittalia
Summary: I am writing this down before I die. I can’t die without everyone knowing the truth about him. So that's why I'm writing this diary.People called him my guardian angel. He did match the criteria for one, supernatural and saving me.I know he’s not.





	1. 5th of January

I am writing this down before I die. I can’t die without everyone knowing the truth about him.

People called him my guardian angel. He did match the criteria for one, supernatural and saving me.  
I know he’s not.  
I can’t place exactly what's wrong with him, what makes him un-angelic. But he's no angel. I’ve taken to calling him my Protector. But only mine and the ones I like.  
A week ago, my friend Clara got into an accident. He saved her. The next week, we had a slight disagreement.   
The security cameras showed a figure push her off a cliff. I retract the previous statement. I do know why he's so unangelic. Its that.   
It's the only time I’d seen him so far. In that footage. I saw the face of Clara slip from bored to terror in a time period unmeasurable, opened her mouth to scream but was already shoved before she could. There was no force to push her, and she definitely didn't trip. Then we slowed the footage down and caught a glimpse of my Protector.

He’s small, childlike. He doesn't look strong enough to pick up a medium sized dog, let alone push a girl off a cliff, or change a car's direction out of a collision course. I can’t really place an age on him- the body of a child, but a freeze frame of pupil-less, glazier eyes showed age longer than anything had existed. He looked tired, as if burdened by his knowledge, as he notes down Clara Jones.5th of January. annoyed my Responsibility. Cliff fall. He shuts the book  
A lot of people told me to name him. I just told them i wouldn't as he may already have a name, but secretly, it was the same reasoning you don’t name a stray dog. You may get attached. I couldn't get attached

My friends want to see him, but he's too quick. He still saves them, but in the fastest way possible and has taken to wearing a balaclava for a precaution. I’m beginning to feel like kinda sick of him, but I can never tell anyone. I don't want him to kill me as well. I can’t just be the next name in his book- Liv Jackson. Unknown. Didn’t like me.


	2. 8th of January

I can’t do it! I can't stand him! He keeps on stalking me everywhere. Now I know what I’m looking for- that patch of white, messy hair is distinctive. When he first turned up, I could kid myself he saved everyone- it was his job! But now i could see him stalking me everywhere.   
The new kid, the one who no one ever saw, who had the desks behind me, did not exist. It was him instead. There were no new kids. Makes sense. Everyone knew about Him and was leaving the school, not joining. Soon, we’ll lose funding.


	3. 9th of January

I’m so ANNOYED! Louis named him!  
“Saying him is too confusing. The boys are now fighting over who you’re talking too.” I rolled my eyes. They all know who He is. Or, should I say “Ira, a name that means protector,”

Everyone knows. I've been passing all my tests, so I know even the teachers, and they’re scared. Except Mr Davis. He doesn’t believe my protector is evil and is also certain that Ira (i’m using it, I won’t get attached!) is here to fight an evil spirit who’s killing everyone.  
If only he was right. I know he’s not.


	4. 12th of January

“Maybe he has a crush on you,” says Louis, chucking a ball at the wall. I didn’t used to hang out with Louis but now everyone has left school. Its him!  
I don’t know if he was right, but how he died was suspicious. Ira didn’t seem to like what he said.  
The power went out in the height of summer, but even with the hot temperature, nothing bad should have happened. No one noticed the aircon was off. Louis was home alone and conked out after a party, and didn’t noticed hot it was until his skin began to cook..  
The police say the solar panels were in optimal condition and started working straight after Louis had died. Camera footage showed nothing, ev when slowed down to a snail's pace. Ira was getting smarter. And could act away from who I didn’t like.  
I wasn’t as safe as I thought.


	5. 13th of January

I woke up in a sweat, looking around. Nothing had changed, all was normal.  
He’s at the end of my bed. Crap!   
His eyes are glowing an almost unnatural blue. I don’t think he knows I’m awake, his glowing eyes are dazed and glassy. I’d never seen him so close to me. He honestly looked young, I’d place him at 7 or 8, far younger than me. He has pale skin that almost looked grey, with freckles that were a pastel shade of beige and pure white, messy hair.  
He’s dressed weird, in a grey suit jacket, and a pair of feminine cropped black skin-tight jeans. Under his jacket, he wore a t-shirt identical to his eyes.  
His eyes focused back in, before vanishing


End file.
